


Lost Dog

by mishaslaugh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's dog, Flirting, Fluff, Human Castiel, Human Dean, Lost dog, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaslaugh/pseuds/mishaslaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lost his dog and puts up posters everywhere. Cas finds his dog and calls Dean. When they meet, Dean thanks him by asking him out to dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Just some awkward flirting. I got this prompt from tumblr and thought it'd be really fun to write. It's short but I think it's cute.

“Son of a bitch!”   
Dean immediately drops the poster and stapler and brings his injured thumb to his mouth and starts licking off the droplets of blood coming out. He frantically digs his phone out of his jacket pocket with his good hand and answers the phone with a grunt.   
“Woah! Um everything alright Dean?”   
“Just freaking stapled my thumb thanks to you,” Dean blames as he squishes his phone with his head and shoulder so he can use both of his hands to painfully dig the staple out. The posters long forgotten.   
“I’m sorry Dean, but don’t you think it’s time to-“   
“No!” Dean interrupts. “It’s only been three weeks. Jake could be just around the corner or even in someone’s home! That’s the whole point for these posters, Sammy,” Dean answers and he looks down gloomily at the posters of his golden retriever companion. Dean’s had him for only two years after he was given him by his father before he left to wherever. He was not going to lose him after such a short time. What if his dad came back and Jake was nowhere in sight?   
“Ok fine Dean, I get it. I was just calling to see if you’re coming tonight to have some dinner. All you’ve done lately is driving around, stapling posters on poles, and calling pet stores. I thought you should have a break.”   
Dean sighs. “I’ll have that break once I find Jake. Gotta go Sammy,” Dean hangs up ignoring the shout of disagreement from his brother. He grunts as he reaches down to finish up stapling the poster and then moving on down the street. 

******

“Well boy, guess we’ll be apart for another night then.”   
Dean purses his lips as he sticks the rest of the posters and items in the trunk. He wearily looks around hoping to see a dog running in the street or something. No such luck though, so he just climbs in and drives away. He doesn’t have the heart to turn on one of his tapes, so he listens to silence. His stomach flipping when he hears barks from far away. He knows none of the neighborhood dogs are Jake. He’s checked numerous times.   
He was about to drive up onto the driveway when his phone rings again, interrupting his thoughts. He urgently reaches for it and pushes answer.   
“Hello?” Dean answers with wide eyes.   
“Um is this Dean..Winchester?”   
Dean’s heart plummets hoping it’s finally the call he’s been waiting for. “Yes this is he. Have you found Jake?” He hears banging noises come from the other end of the call.   
“Oh I apologize I did not look at the name. Is this dog of yours a golden retriever?” the voice ends with a grunt.   
“Yes!” Dean yells, but then closes his eyes knowing he sounded too desperate. “Sorry man, um yes my dog is a golden retriever. His name is Jake. Is this a bad time to get him? I’ve been looking for weeks,” Dean laughs finally happy he’s going to have his companion back. He hears a chuckle making his face go red in embarrassment.   
“Yes it is. I just got in the house after collecting him. He was in the park just up the street. Do you have a well memory or do you need to get a sheet of paper out to write down my address, Dean?”   
“I honestly can’t think of anything else man,” Dean laughs looking around the area suddenly thinking how great the world is now. He hears the other man laugh on the other end.   
“2634 Madison Lane. The door will be open.”   
“Thank you so much man. I’ll be there as fast as possible.”   
“No worries Dean. Don’t get yourself in a car accident-“   
Dean has already hung up.   
The other man sighs hoping Dean doesn’t give himself a heart attack. He gets taken out of his thoughts when a bark goes off from the now full dog.   
“I think your owner would appreciate it, if you get a bath,” he says with his hands on his hips. He smiles when ‘Jake’ whines. 

*******

The impala’s tires screech to a halt when Dean finally finds the house. He barely even notices how nice the house is as he jogs around the car’s hood and then up to the door. He knocks excitedly on the fancy, wooden door hoping the man would open the door fast.   
A few minutes pass and he gains the courage to open the door himself. The man did tell him that the door was open, so maybe that was permission for him to just open it when he gets there.   
When he opens the door, a laugh makes it out of his mouth suddenly stopped when he sees that a few things were pushed over. A nightstand with a few picture frames had been knocked over and another stand which apparently had been the movie holder was knocked over as well. He quietly looks around until he makes it into the kitchen, which had a normal bowl with a few bread crumbs and hot dog pieces in it. Dean plans to thank the guy for feeding his dog who might’ve been starving to death.   
Dean’s jerked out of his observations when he hears a yelp come from just down the hall. He hears water splashing come right after and Dean chuckles. He jogs to the closed door with light shining from under the door. He creaks open the door enough to see what was going on and the sight makes happiness grow through his body.   
There was a man with black hair leaning down over the edge of the bath tub washing Jake. The man was telling the truth about just getting home because the man had a suit on without the jacket. Dean almost gave himself away by laughing from seeing that water was soaking his outfit and soap was covering his hands. He was desperately trying to soak the soap into Jake’s fur, but the dog was relentless. Dean couldn’t remember the last time Jake got a bath. It also made it worse with the fact that dogs just hated baths.   
Dean was founded by him opening the door some more, which made Jake finally notice him. “No!” Dean yelled with his hands out when Jake jumps out of the bathtub making the other man slip and fall into the soapy water. Barking erupted and Dean was jumped on by Jake making him laugh and start petting him.   
“Good to have you back Jake!” Dean laughs as he is licked by the excited dog. His whole shirt is soaked with soap and water now and he hears a squeak making him look around. The other man was trying to stand up from inside the bathtub. Dean lightly pushes his dog off him in order to get to the troubling man.   
“Hang on man, sorry,” Dean laughs as he reaches for his hands to pull him up.   
“It’s quite alright. If I didn’t expect this, I wouldn’t have bathed Jake,” the man responds as he washes his hands in the sink after setting his feet.   
“You didn’t need to do this. I really appreciate it,” Dean thanks as he takes a towel and dries off Jake. “I-“ Dean stops talking when he looks up to see the man taking his wet shirt off and tries to dry himself. He sees that the towel was getting too wet to really do anything more, so he gets up and gets another one.   
“Well I’m glad I found your dog. Dogs tend to- umm,” the man ceases talking when he turns around to see Dean towering over him.   
“Here,” Dean says as he hands the towel to the shorter man with the beautiful blue eyes he looks deeply into. He smirks when he sees that the man was obviously startled by him. “I never did get your name.”   
“Castiel,” he responds weakly taking the towel and continuing to dry himself off under Dean’s gaze. He looks up at Dean when he only gets closer. “Dean?”   
“I’m sorry that Jake got you all soaked,” Dean jokes enjoying the fact that Castiel was startled by him. “I owe you a dinner don’t you think?”   
“You don’t-“ Castiel stops when Dean takes the towel out of his hand to wipe some soap off his cheek. “You don’t have to.”   
“What if I want to?”   
“Why would you want to?” Castiel awkwardly smiles as he slowly gets around Dean who continued to follow him. Castiel smiles more genuinely at the action.   
“Your clothes got soaked man. You deserve to be pampered,” Dean cheekily says as he pets Jake while he follows Castiel into the kitchen. He watches as he cleans up the mess and he goes into the living room to clean up the other part of the mess.   
“You don’t have to do that, Dean,” Castiel interrupts him. He just gets a smile from Dean, so he brushes his hair awkwardly as he walks back into the kitchen.   
“So Friday then?”   
“What?”   
“Our date.”   
Castiel smiles.  
“Yes of course.”


End file.
